oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Shiranui
Asuka is a scientist who uses her quirk, Glass, to design machines on her own. Her quirk is a simple one that allows her to zoom in with her eyes without the aid of any equipment. This ability to see details others miss, combined with her genius intellect, allows her to create machines the likes of which many people feel are impossible. These abilities of hers lead her to her greatest creation, the robotic suit called Boombox. Grand Expectations Asuka was born in Osaka Japan, the daughter of the legendary hero known as Surge. Her father has the ability to generate and control electricity at will, a quirk which has allowed him to overwhelm all but the most dangerous of villains. Being his daughter brought with it incredibly high expectations that Asuka tried all of her life to live up to. Asuka's quirk is useful, but far from being as flashy as her father's power. While it can be useful to see from a distance and zoom in on small details, it isn't the sort of thing that is very useful in combat. As such, despite doing exceptionally well in school even at an early age, Asuka always knew that she was a disappointment to her father who never felt that his daughter would be able to carry on the family name. Thankfully, geniuses often have a way of getting around these sorts of problems. While Asuka herself could only do so much to ready her body for the combat situations heroes so often find themselves in, but she could create a machine that could. It took her many attempts, but eventually she was able to create a machine that altered her destiny...Boombox. A New Beginning Boombox is a robotic suit that Asuka wears that is tailored to her size. With the armor of a tank and a railgun on its back, Asuka feels confident going up against all but the strongest of villains while she is wearing this suit. It gives her the durability and the firepower she needs in order to keep up with the heavy hitters of the hero world...and it's a design all her own. The biggest challenge Asuka came upon when designing her suit was the power source. It was easy to give her robot stronger armor and to strap as many weapons as she could upon it, but the biggest challenge was keeping it all powered up. However, Asuka was soon able to find the solution, inspired by her father's own quirk, and managed to create a generator that could provide her with the power she needed. It is a design that could potentially change the world...but she insists on keeping it all a secret, concerned about what could be done if her design fell into the wrong hands. Asuka, in her Boombox suit, eventually made her way to America, joining the United States Hero Association. She was taught from a young age how to speak English, and she now is able to do so without any semblance of an accent. Asuka was very clear that she wanted to learn how to be a hero in a country different from where her father was active, and that was what brought her there. Even in this foreign land, she was determined to prove herself. The First Day Her first day at her new school was fraught with confusion and frustration. They were given no real guidance upon their initiation, being told that they needed to do...something in a town surrounding the school. While Asuka did her best to help the townsfolk, mostly by using her skills as a mechanic to help them repair some of their damaged homes, she was still unsure of what she could do to impress the school. A perfectionist, she was devastated when their teacher praised some of her classmates who stayed in the town longer than she had, feeling that she was already starting out behind. For their next exercise, Asuka and hew new comrades were taking on their teacher whose quirk, Let the Dogs Out, allowed him to summon an army of monsters. They did what they could to defeat them, but much to her surprise, one of her classmates decided to attack the teacher! Shocked, she fired her railgun at this classmate and, thankfully, missed. Her classmates then explained that they had to attack their teacher or the endless waves of monsters would never end. Soon, Asuka joined the fight as well, taking aim at the teacher's pet dog with her gun. Upon completing the exercise, Asuka still felt as though she was competing with her allies for the best grades at the school...but she felt as though she could work alongside them as well, depending on the situations. She now had a new challenge to contend with...the fact that their school has a shockingly small female population, and she was the only girl at this initial exercise. Personality * Intellectual - Asuka is a scientist first and foremost, and can think about situations rationally and thoroughly...even if she is in danger. * Curious - Asuka loves studying Quirks, both in terms of what they can do and how they affect a human body. She eyes everyone as a potential research subject. * Competitive - Being the daughter of a legendary hero made Asuka determined to live up to the expectations that had been set for her. Boombox Asuka's quirk is Lens, which allows her eyes to zoom in on any subject. This allows her to see things from further away or smaller objects in more detail. This, combined with her intellect, allows her to create devices others would find impossible...at least, without specialized equipment. Asuka uses her quirk to design machines the likes of which the rest of the world had never seen before. Boombox is her greatest creation. It takes the armor of a tank, the firepower of a cannon, and an energy reactor whose design is known only to her, and rolls them all into one so she can march onto the battlefield while being able to dish out and take punishment at the same time. Of course, Boombox is a very complex machine, and it requires a lot of focus on the part of Asuka to keep it in control. As such, until she becomes more experienced, she can become overwhelmed in certain fights and exhaust herself trying to control her machine. Asuka plans to expand on Boombox's capabilities once she has more money. She wants to make it larger, so as to provide more protection for her allies. She also wants to add on more weapons, particularly a flamethrower design that she has stored at the back of her mind. Category:Herostomia Player Characters Category:Herostomia Character